


DemonHunter!Kageyama the Elder

by shabootl



Series: Occult October [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Gen, Yôkai, occult october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Kageyama Miwa is on a mission to find all of the yokai scattered across the dimensions. On one of her travels, she runs into a brat annoying enough to rival her brother. A brat just annoying enough to be worth tagging along.Prompt 4: YokaiIntro into a universe I'm trying out.
Series: Occult October [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943908
Kudos: 4





	DemonHunter!Kageyama the Elder

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop. No pairings for this one.

Occult October

Prompt 4: Yokai

Fandom: Haikyuu!! - Fantasy AU

Pairings: None

* * *

Once she reached the outskirts of the village, Miwa halted in her run. She gritted her teeth and stomped her foot. "Dammit!"

She continued forward, glancing at the sky. It was dark, too dark. The small houses around her were at their last breath. The vestiges of the building's beams collapsing under the last licks of fire. Miwa dashed from house to house, peering around and sniffing for flesh and the tellings of life, only to come up with nothing. She drew out her sword and began cutting through the wooden beams and frames of the buildings. Nothing. _Maybe I should check the woods._

A small whine 30 meters to the left caught her ear. It was an animal's. Some type of large dog, it sounded like. _If there’s an animal, there might be a person it’s protecting._ Miwa headed toward the source to find a lone hyena. It stood, ears flattened, and growled at her when she approached. She stopped and crouched a few meters away, and took in it's condition.

The hyena struggled to stand. It was skinny and clearly malnourished; Miwa could count the individual ribs if she wanted. One of its hind legs was covered in blood, and the hyena was shifting its weight to the other to make up for it. Its stance was aggressive, but its eyes betrayed its fear. Any normal human would’ve backed away in general, but Miwa was no ordinary human.

Miwa’s eyes flickered to the hyena’s left ear, from which hung several piercings. Miwa nodded. That confirmed her suspicion: this was a shapeshifter, and from the looks of it, a fairly young one. Miwa looked straight into the hyena eyes, and gently, she spoke.

“My name is Kageyama Miwa.” The hyena continued to growl. “I’m searching for the yokai who did this. I need your help to find them.” The growls lessened to a low hum. _Thank god_.

“You look like you need help,” Miwa said. “I have water and food.” Miwa slowly withdrew her water canister from her belt. “I have medical supplies. I can help with that leg. Just talk to me.”

The hyena’s quieted and eyed her. After a few moments, it took a small, tentative step forward, but then it winced, and sat back.

“I’ll come to you.” Slowly, with the grace of a panther, Miwa placed her sword on the ground and approached the hyena, holding her empty hands in the air. When she got close, she stopped. “It’s okay,” Miwa said. “I know what you are. This’ll be a lot easier if you shift for me.”

The hyena’s ears perked up, and it shrunk away a little.

“I promise, I’m here to help.” Miwa sat on the ground.

The hyena sniffed at her, and, finally, deeming it safe enough, it shifted into a teenage boy. The blond boy stared at her, eyes wide. His hair was short and singed, and--like in his animal form--he was covered in dirt and blood. He was clutching his leg carefully.

Miwa exhaled in relief. If he was able to grip his leg like that, it probably wasn’t broken. But he was just as thin, and almost as feral looking. His eyes were a deep brown, but Miwa couldn’t help but see her younger brother in them--the memory of shock and loss and helplessness was a picture she’d never forget. Her eyes softened.

Miwa closed the distance between them. She held up a hand, and the boy flinched. “I’m not gonna hurt you, kid. Let me look at your leg.”

“I’m not a kid,” the boy said. His voice sounded firmer than he looked. “I’m 51.”

Miwa rolled her eyes. _Of course I’d run into a brat._ “Yeah, well I’m 73, so shut up.” She forced her canister into his hands. “Drink.” Then she drew her medical kit out of her backpack.

“You look pretty young for 73, nee-san.” He gave her a shaky grin.

Miwa snorted. “And you look like shit.”

“Hey--OW!” He hissed when Miwa took his leg and started cleaning it.

“What happened here, kid?”

“My name is _Terushima_ , not ‘ _kid’,_ ” he said. Miwa applied alcohol to his leg, and Terushima almost barked in pain.

Miwa glanced at his face. “Okay, Terushitta, what happened to your village?”

Terushima opened his mouth, but then paused, all signs of earlier joviality vanished. “I...There’s been Yokai running around to mountain villages and killing other yokai,” Terushima said. She swallowed. “My village just happened to be one of them. Terushima glared at the ground. “Most of the people here were regular humans, but the Yokai killed all of them. I lost my brothers protecting my best friend.”

Miwa remained quiet and Terushima recounted all that the Yokai had done. _I’ll have to give the kid some credit. He doesn’t whine as much as Tobio_. Once Terushima had worn his voice out, Miwa had finished fixing up his leg. “You’re gonna need a splint.” Miwa went over for a spare plank and started carving it down with her sword.

Terushima’s face twisted at the sight. “I’m not walking with that on my leg.”

“You’re not gonna walk in general without it,” Miwa said. “It looks like you fractured it. You’ll need it for at least a week or two while it heals.”

“A week? No way,” Terushima said. “I gotta find these guys and get revenge. They’ll be long gone in two weeks!”

Miwa flicked him on the head. “Sure, kid. You couldn’t beat them with a team. You’ll die going by yourself. Be grateful your healing ability is better than a human’s.”

“The hell do you know?” Terushima said.

Miwa yanked his leg to splint it, and Terushima howled. “A lot more than you. Did you think I just happened by this place? Give me a break.”

Terushima kept his mouth shut, seemingly holding back whimpers and whines from Miwa’s ministrations.

Miwa sighed. _This idiot_. “Alright, So if these guys killed everyone, where are the...bodies?”

Terushima’s face twisted. “They ate them.”

Miwa nodded sharply. That explained the lack of bodies in the previous mountain villages she’d found destroyed.

“And how did you survive?”

Terushima hung his head. “I don’t know.”

Miwa put his leg down and took his face in her hands. “Hey. You better not be blaming yourself for what happened. These Yokai that attacked you, they’re powerful. You know how many hunters got killed going after them?”

Terushima yanked his face away. “I can’t just do _nothing_.”

Miwa frowned, watching the boy yank grass out of the ground. _Spotted hyenas are pack animals, after all. This kid isn’t going to let it go_. Miwa dusted off her pants. “Okay, kid. I’m not going to stop you.”

Terushima looked at her in shock.

“But.” Miwa held up a finger. “If you’re going after these Yokai, you’re going to do it _after_ you can actually fight.”

Terushima glared. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not going to knowingly let a kid die doing something he’s not prepared for,” Miwa said.

Terushima snarled.

Before he could speak, Miwa grasped the two pressure points at the back of his neck. Terushima whimpered. “Do you even know how to track anything larger than a rabbit? And what’ll you do if you find them? Charge in without a plan? You’ll be eaten just like your village here.” She gestured at the wreckage around them.

Terushima started to pull out of her grip, so Miwa pressed even harder. Terushima let out a whine. “I’ve seen kids just like you do the same thing,” Miwa said. “And they always end up dead.” She released him with a shove. “You’re lucky. I never take on apprentices.”

Terushima snorted. “And you’re so much stronger than me?”

“You brat--” Miwa’s head shifted into a black panther’s, and she roared in his face.

Terushima tried to scramble up and away, but failed miserably, crashing to the ground and sending a spike of pain up his leg..

Miwa’s face shifted back to human. “Listen to what I say, kid.” It wasn’t a request.

Terushima could only nod. “O-Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this, thank you. I'm not expecting very much people to read this at all. So I appreciate it.
> 
> I headcannon that Terushima apprentices under Miwa as a hair stylist.
> 
> This was just supposed to be a one off prompt, but the more I thought about it, there more I wanted to write more. This'll definitely become a fleshed out series featuring both Kageyamas. :P
> 
> I just headcannon Miwa as just a female Tobio who is a little aggressive, and who understands social cues, but just doesn't give a f@%k. lol


End file.
